Always
by ErieMonsta
Summary: Draco Malfoy knew Hermione Granger before they enter Hogwarts. However that precious summer has been obliviated from Hermione's memory. Join Draco as he remembers that childhood summer and tries to remind Hermione of the magical blood oath they harmlessly took as children. That in the time of war will be more important than of any of the hatred shared between them.


Chapter 1

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall voice rang out as she read off the next student name off the list.

A nervous brown hair bushy eleven year old girl moved out of the remaining group of students and went up to the three legged stool. Hermione Granger waited for this moment ever since her family received that peculiar letter from an owl last summer. Everything towards of the end of the summer seemed all a blur to her but she just assumes it was all those pre-jitters of going to a new school as a witch. Now that she thinks about it the previous summer seems like a blur to her as well. But she easily dismiss it, all those childhood summers will easily be replaced with new knowledge of magic. She climb up the stool and sat as the overly large sorting hat fell on her head.

It was bigger that she imagined. She thought that it was going to engulf her like it did to that Neville child but it didn't. Perhaps it was because of her curls that that hat didn't fall as low. She felt embarrassed that she couldn't control her mane of hair before she came to Hogwarts, but her parents remained her that she is going to the school to learn not to feel ashamed of not following the status quo. Hermione thoughts of her hair quickly went away when she heard a voice inside her head. She looked alarm seeing if anyone else can hear the voice, but apparently only she can.

 _Hmm an interesting head on this shoulder; seeking for knowledge, to prove your worth, self less to those below you, and a brave heart to bigger causes. But the strength of your heart will decide the path that you will begin here in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. You shall belong to the house of_

 _GRYFFINDOR ._

The hat yelled out causing the red and gold decorate tale to yell out happily while the other houses to applaud in respect. Hermione was ecstatic, she was happy in whatever house she went to but seeing the cheers from her fellow classmates she thought that she'll fit right in.

No. A small blond headed boy said as he looked up to see the smiling girl jump off the stool and went running to the farthest end of the table. Being ignorant must be a bliss he thought, he twirled around a metal ring that he has kept with him in the past two summers. It was special to him, more special than all the family jewels he can possibly inherit. He looked up to his crooked nose godfather only to receive a unblinking stoic face expression. He knew the consequences of his actions and should be happy that nothing else has happened to her.

Without realizing it, it was time for the young boy to step up and receive his placing in the school. He gathers whatever little courage he had and sat on the stool. This young boy name was Malfoy, already an heir to a large fortune and has big expectations already laid out before him. So it's a no brainer that some of this qualities went to his head, but he tries his hardest to remain as down earthed he possible can. Although those aaround him frown upon that.

 _Ahh I see you have conflicted thoughts the last time I was placed on your head. If I remember you were just a little toddler whose mummy and daddy wanted to make sure that you went into their desired house. You've changed. You're not like the little child they were molding you into. You don't want to be in slytherin. You want to follow your friend even though she doesn't remember you. Did you forget I can go inside everyone's mind? There's mo recollection of you in there. However there is the faint light of pure love and a metal ring. Trust me in the house that I place you in, there will be great outcomes._

You'll shall be Grrr, the hat stretched on. At this point everyone was at the edge of there seat because of what they assumed the hat was going to say, rreat in Slytherin. A moment of relief flooded the Great Hall as the young boy slides off the stool with grace to make sure no one notice his discomforted at being placed in the house of his forefathers.

Already there were students making quick introductions to him, all wanting to shake his hand. There were girls who wanted to sit next to him. Boys that wanted to become his best friend. Clearly just his name alone gather all this attention, however he didn't want that, he just wanted to look at those brown eyes and hear the laughter that sounded like bells to him. The young boy wishes that he can go back to two summers ago. The first one that made him changed who he is; The first summer where he became friends with Hermione Granger.


End file.
